Second Chance at Love
by HeyaBrittana0
Summary: I really wanna be with you Santana, I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever I belong with you, and I'm sure your girlfriends great but you can't recreate what you and I have. !Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sort of intro before the real story starts, this is my first try at writing fanfiction English is not my first language.**

"please don't do this, I have worked my ass off to get over you" Santana said sighing, I stand up with a sigh and look at her.

"I really wanna be with you Santana, I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever I belong with you, and I'm sure your girlfriends great but you can't recreate what you and I have." I give her a kiss on the cheek and whisper "It's your choice. If you want me I'm here." After I said that I turn around and walk out of the room, Santana walks out of the room and follows Mr Schue to the auditorium.

I walk after them but stop on front of the cheerios locker room, Quinn stand next to me and lays a hand on my back. " Do you miss high school B?." I look at her and shake my head with a small smile.

"No I don't miss high school but I miss my friends and San, I am glad I got the early acceptance to MIT so that I could escape the bullying." Quinn smiles and pulls me to the auditorium

'' I hope you and Santana can work things out, Puck and I will do that too he is my soulmate and Santana is your soulmate. I hope she breaks up with that Dani chick I don't like her.'' I let out a short laugh as I hear that and smile as Quinn walks to Rachel and Puck, I walk to Santana and stand next to her listening to Mr Schue talking about Finn and the last few days of glee club.

Mike and I slowly walk to Mr Schue as he starts crying and we both pull him in a hug, everyone stands around us and we all think back to our favorite moments with Finn. I pull out of the hug and look at Mr Schue with a small smile.

'' Mr Schue can I sing a song?'' Mr Schue looks at me in shock and slowly nods his head

I turn around and run to the choir room I grab Finn's drumsticks and sign the band to follow me, we run back to the auditorium and I jump on the stage whispering the song to the band. Everyone stands in front of the stage looking at me, I walk to the edge of the stage and hold my hands out for Mike and Puck.

Mike and Puck both grab my hand and climb on stage, I walk back to the band and nod my head.

**I have climbed highest mountains**

**I have run through the fields**

**Only to be with you**

**Only to be with you**

**I have run**

**I have crawled**

**I have scaled these city walls**

**These city walls**

**Only to be with you**

I walk towards the boys and lay a hand on their shoulders, Mike and Puck both lay a hand on my back and we look to Finn's picture.

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

Puck slowly walks to the edge of the stage and hold his hands out for Quinn and Santana, Quinn and Santana both climb on the stage and walk to us with a small smile.

**I have kissed honey lips**

**Felt the healing in her fingertips**

**I Burn like fire**

**This burning desire**

Mike walks to the edge of the stage and hold out his hand for Blaine and Kurt, Blaine jumps on the stage with Sam and Kurt rolls Artie on stage with Tina and Mercedes.

**I have spoke with the eternal of angels**

**I have held the hand of the devil**

**It was warm in the night**

**I was cold as a stone**

I wrap my arms around Mike and Puck's shoulder and we look at Mr Schue and Rachel with a small smile

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

I slowly walk to the edge of the stage and Rachel and Mr Schue my hand, Rachel takes my hand and I pull her on the stage. Mr Schue climbs on the stage and wraps an arm around my shoulders, I wrap an arm around Rachel's shoulders and slowly walk back to the group.

**I believe in the Kingdom Come**

**Then all the colors will bleed into one**

**Bleed into one**

**But yes I'm still running**

Rachel and Mr Schue walk to the group and stand in between Mike and Tina, I look at them with a small smile and nod my head as they sing together.

**You broke the bonds**

**And you loosed the chains**

**Carried the cross**

**Of my shame**

**Oh my shame**

**You know I believe it**

I look to the side and shake my head as I see Sue standing there, I bring my right arm behind my back and pull the drumsticks out of my back pocket.

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

I slowly walk to Finn's picture and lay the drumsticks on the table under his picture, I look at the picture and smile as I see his famous goofy grin.

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

'' I miss you Finn'' I whisper softly and wipe away a tear, I turn around and walk past the group. As I walk past Puck he stops me and pulls me in a hug. '' I miss him too Britt, but don't shut me out please.'' I shake my head and pull out of the hug

'' I won't but I have to go I promised my professor to send him some schoolwork tonight''

Puck sighs and nods his head I walk to the choir room and grab my leather jacket, I walk out of the school and jump in my car I drive towards my parents house and park my car in the driveway.

I jump out of the car and walk into the house, I walk to the kitchen and greet my mother with a kiss on the cheek. My mom smiles and gives me a bottle of water. '' You are back early'' I take a sip of my water and nod my head

'' I know mom but I have to send my professor a project''

My mom nods her head and I run up the stairs to my old room, I grab my laptop and turn it on. I sit down on my bed and open my email, I select my professor's email and send him the project.

_Professor Smith_

_Here is my project about the Sum To Infinity, I am still in Lima Ohio but you can always send me projects I have to do._

_Brittany S. Pierce.._

I turn off my laptop and look at the picture of the whole glee club that lays on my nightstand, I smile as I remember the date with Santana the day after we took that picture. I lay back down on my side and smile as I see a picture of me, Santana, Quinn and Puck as six year old on the beach.

_I will fight for you Santana.._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I wake up and turn on my laptop, I open my email and smile as I see an email from my professor.

_Miss Pierce_

_Your project is amazing Miss Pierce this is definitely an A+_

_But we have a problem Miss Pierce, tomorrow we will start exams and we want you to try them too. You are amazing and we want to see if you can pass the exam, if you pass it you will be the first student and the youngest student that pass the exams.._

_Is there a possibility that you can come back and be in my class tomorrow morning 9 am?_

I read the email again and buy a plane ticket to Boston, I pay for it online and quickly write an email back.

_Professor Smith_

_I will be in class tomorrow morning, I just bought a plane ticket I leave in an hour._

_Brittany S. Pierce_

I turn off my laptop and put it in my bag, I put on my jacket and run down the stairs. I walk to the kitchen and smile as I see my mom and dad drinking coffee, I put my bag by the door and put on my shoes.

'' Are you leaving Britt?'' My dad asks as he looks at my bag, I nod my head and grab a cereal bar.

'' Yes dad I just got an email from my professor, I can take finals this week if I pass the exams I will be the youngest student and the first student that passed the exams.''

'' What will you do if you pass the finals Britt?'' My mom asks as she gives me a kiss on the cheek, I give my parents a kiss on the cheek and look at them with a small smile.

'' I will probably move to New York and try to start dancing again, I love MIT but dancing is my life.''

My dad nods his head in understanding and gives me a kiss on the cheek. '' I understand Baby, call us when you land in Boston okay?'' I nod my head and grab my bag

'' I will dad, I will drive by the school to say that I leave and then I will go to the airport''

My parents both nod their heads and smile, I smile and walk out of the door to the cab I called upstairs. I jump in the cab and look at the driver. '' To McKinley High School please'' The driver nods his head and drives towards my old school, after fifteen minutes the driver stops his car and I look at him. '' Can you wait here? I will only be inside for five or ten minutes.''

'' Of course'' The driver says with a small smile, I nod my head and quickly run inside to the choir room. I walk into the choir room and smile as everyone looks up, Mr Schue turns around and smiles as he sees me. '' Ah Brittany you are the last one as always, we will sing a few songs today do you want to sing something?'' I shake my head and look at the group

'' No Mr Schue I am only here for five minutes, I will jump on a plane back to Boston in forty minutes.''

'' What Why?'' Puck asks shocked, I look around the group and see Quinn looking at me pleading to stay.

'' The school will have finals this week and my professor asked me to take them too'' I shrug my shoulders and smile as Mr Schue gives me a hug.

'' It was nice to see you again Brittany, please visit me in New York sometimes.'' I nod my head and pull out of the hug.

'' I will Mr Schue'' I laugh as Quinn and Puck both tackle me in a hug and give them both a kiss on the cheek. '' I will try to call you guys a few times in the week, and probably visit you in New York in the weekends or something.''

Quinn and Puck both nod their heads and pull out of the hug, I walk to Rachel and Kurt and give them a hug. '' Good luck with Funny Girl guys, I will definitely come watch it sometimes.'' Rachel and Kurt both nod their heads and pull out of the hug, I give everyone a hug and walk to Santana I give her a hug and whisper. '' Remember what I said yesterday San''

I pull out of the hug and give her a kiss on the cheek, I look at the group with a small smile and turn around walking out of the choir room. I walk out of the school and jump in the cab, the cab driver smiles and drives towards the airport.

After twenty minutes he stops the car and I quickly give him thirty bucks, I grab my bag and jump out of the car. I run inside and run to the boarding area, ten minutes later I sit in my seat and grab my mp3.

Seven hours later I finally step off the plane and hail a cab, I jump in the cab and give him the address to my apartment. After I paid the driver I grab my bag and walk inside my apartment, I throw my bag in my room and chuckle as my roommate tackles me in a hug. '' I was only gone for two days Adam''

'' Two days too long Britt, I missed you.'' Adam my roommate and MIT senior said laughing, I pull out of the hug and smile as Adam pulls me to the couch.

'' I missed you too crazy!''

'' How did it go with your ex?'' Adam asks curiously, I bite my lip and take a sip of his beer

'' We sang together, I kissed her, she pulled away and said that she worked her ass off to get over me, I told her everything I told you and told her that she can't recreate what we had and that the ball is in her court now.'' I said shrugging my shoulders

'' Woah wait! You kissed her?'' Adam asked with a big smile, I laugh and nod my head.

'' Yeah she told me that I deserved a normal life and not one from a math monkey, she said that I should go to restaurants, concerts and date people. After she said that I thought fuck it and kissed her, she kissed me back but a second later she remembered something and pulled away.''

Adam chuckles and shakes his head '' Damn that sucks Britt'' I nod my head in agreement and take off my shoes.

'' Yeah it does but Adam I am going to bed, I will drive to school with you tomorrow because professor Smith asked me to take the finals too maybe we can both move to New York after that.''

Adam's jaw drops and he looks at me in shock '' You will do the finals? You just started here six months ago!'' I shrug my shoulders and look at him with a smirk

'' He wants me to try it he wants to see if I can pass the exams, I hope I pass it because I want to go to New York and dance.'' I shrug my shoulders with a smile and shrug my shoulders '' I love MIT and I learned a lot but dancing is my life, all my friends will move to New York this month and I want to move there too.''

Adam smiles and stands up '' I hope we can move together Britt, I will go to bed too.'' I nod my head and we both walk to our rooms.

'' Good night Adam''

Adam smiles and opens his door '' Good night B'' I walk into my room and take a quick shower, I change in a tank top and shorts and set my alarm for tomorrow morning. I lay down on my bed and lay my phone on my nightstand, I turn off my light and crawl under my comforter.

**A week later**

One week later Adam and I walk into a restaurant and I immediately see my parents, Puck and Quinn sitting in a booth, I grins as I see them and pull Adam to their booth.

'' Hey guys''

My parents smile and pull me in a hug '' Congratulations Britt, I knew you could do it.'' My dad whispers proudly, I pull out of the hug and quickly hug Puck and Quinn.

'' Thank you dad oh this is Adam, Adam this are my parents Susan and Peter and my best friends Quinn and Puck.''

Adam smiles and shake their hands '' Nice to meet you, Britt talks a lot about you guys and Santana.'' I give him a small push and sit down next to Puck

'' Shut up Adam''

Adam chuckles and sits down next to me, Puck wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles. '' Congratulations genius'' I breath out a laugh and look at him.

'' Don't call me a genius and thank you for coming today''

'' We wouldn't miss this graduation Britt, you are a genius you passed the final exams after six months of school.'' Quinn said with a proud smile, Puck nods his head in agreement and takes a sip of his water.

'' I definitely didn't want to miss my best friends graduation B'' I look at them with a smile and take a sip of my water

'' Adam and I have to go soon we need to sit there for a few minutes before everyone comes'' I give them some passes and smile '' You have to show this to come into the building, someone will lead you to the seats in front of the stage.''

Adam and I stand up and I give my parents a kiss on the cheek, I walk with Adam out of the restaurant and hail a cab. Adam and I both jump in the cab and Adam gives the driver the address to MIT, Adam and I both jump out of the cab as the driver stops his car ten minutes later and I give the driver some money.

Adam and I run inside the school and to the auditorium, professor Smith grins as he sees us and points to the table with drinks and students. Adam and I both walk to the table and help the other students with filling the glasses with alcohol free champagne, after we filled the glasses Adam wraps an arm around me and whispers. '' Someone is glaring at you B''

I look up and see Jason Johnson glaring at me, I shake my head with a chuckle and walk with Adam to the stage.

'' Jason doesn't like me so much, he asked me out on a date a few months ago and I declined in front of the school.''

Adam breaths out a laugh and smiles as professor Smith gives us our black graduation gowns, we walk to the small dressing rooms and put on our graduation gowns. Adam and I walk out of the room and sit down next to the other students, Adam wraps his arm around my shoulders and sits back against the wall.

'' Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming today, I won't talk that much and I will give our valedictorian Jason Johnson the time to give his speech.'' Mr Smith says as he walks on stage, Jason walks after him and pulls out a piece of paper.

I lay my head against Adam's shoulder and chuckle as Jason stutters through his speech, Adam and I both suppress our laughter and try to concentrate on his speech. Fifteen minutes later he finally finished his speech and smiles as some of the parents start clapping, Adam and I both sit up straight and watch as Mr Smith walk back on stage.

Twenty minutes later and only Adam, our classmate Jessica and I sit on the bench and we look at Mr Smith with a small smile, Mr Smith looks at the parents and smiles.

'' Jessica Ann Brown'' Mr Smith said after a moment of silence, all the students cheer and Adam and I give her a hug. Jessica walks to Mr Smith and accepts her diploma with a big smile, Mr Smith gives her a firm handshake and Mrs Riley gives her a bouquet of flowers.

'' Adam Simon Williams'' I kiss Adam's cheek and give him a hug, Adam smiles and walks towards Mr Smith with a big smile. Mr Smith gives Adam his diploma and shakes his hand, Adam hugs Mrs Riley with a big smile and walks to Jessica. Mr Smith and Mrs Riley look at me with big smiles and Mr Smith looks back at the parents and other students.

'' Ladies and Gentleman the last student that receives her diploma today is really special to all of us, she graduated today after only getting lessons for six months. She is the genius behind the Brittany code and we were not so surprised after we saw that she passed all the finals, we are talking about Brittany Susan Pierce the genius from Lima Ohio.'' Mr Smith said smiling big, I walk on stage and shake my head in amazement as everyone stands up and claps, I take my diploma from Mr Smith and shakes his hand with a smile.

I accept the flowers Mrs Riley gives me and give her a hug, I pull out of the hug with a smile and chuckle as Adam tackles me in a hug. '' We did it Britt'' I smile and look at the students on the stage

'' Yeah we did it Adam''

I look at my parents and best friends and chuckle as Quinn and my mom record everything, all the student stand next to each other and we throw our graduation caps in the air as the band quits playing a slow boring tune.

I take the two glasses of alcohol free champagne from Mrs Riley and give Adam one, Adam smiles and holds up his glass. '' To New York.'' I nod my head and raise my glass

'' To New York''

Adam and I both jump off the stage after we talked some more with Mr Smith and we walk to my parents and best friends, my parents smile proudly and pulls us both in a hug. '' Congratulations Britt and Adam'' I pull out of the hug and smile

'' Thank you dad, thank you mom.''

'' Thank you Mr and Mrs Pierce'' Adam said smiling big

My dad smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders '' You can call us Peter and Susan''

Adam nods his head and smiles as Puck pats him on the back '' Congrats Adam'' Puck pulls me in a hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek. '' Congrats Britt'' I give him a kiss on the cheek and take off my graduation gown.

'' Thank you Puck''

Adam and I both put our graduation gown in a plastic bag and I take a sip of my drink, Quinn looks at me with a big smile and gives me a hug. '' Congrats guys, Britt some people want to talk to you.''

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle as Quinn lifts her phone, I look at the screen and smile as I see Rachel, Kurt, Mike and Tina waving at me.

'' Hey guys''

Rachel smiles and blows me a kiss '' Congratulations Brittany, I heard about your plans so visit the loft soon.'' I nod my head and smile

'' I will Rachel''

After the other three congratulated me too Quinn turns off Skype and looks at me and Adam. '' When will you move to New York?'' Adam smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulder

'' I already looked for an apartment last month and I rented it last week after I heard that I passed the finals, Britt will be my roommate for a few weeks until she found her own apartment. I already got some movers that will move everything to New York next week and Britt and I will be in New York next week Saturday.'' I smile and nod my head

'' Okay well we will be here till tomorrow evening, why don't we grab some lunch tomorrow?'' Quinn asked with a smile, I nod my head and put on my leather jacket.

'' Sound great Q''

Quinn smiles and gives me a hug '' We will see you guys tomorrow, Puck and I sleep in a hotel near your apartment so just call us.'' I nod my head and watch them walk away, I turn back to my parents my mom looks at me and sighs.

'' I am sorry Britt but we have to go back to Lima tonight, your dad and I both have to work but we promise to visit you in New York.'' I nod my head in understanding and give them a hug

'' It's okay mom I love you''

'' We love you too Britt'' My dad said smiling

I watch my parents walk away and turn back to Adam '' Movie night and some beers tonight?''

Adam grins and nods his head '' Hell yeah'' Adam and I both walk out of the school and hail a cab, Adam and I both jump in the cab and I give him the address to our apartment.

Ten minutes later the driver stops the car and Adam gives him some money, Adam and I both jump out of the cab and run up the stairs to our apartment. As we reach our floor Adam opens the door and stops in his tracks, I almost run into him and look past him to see someone standing next to our door.

'' S-Santana''


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's pov**

_'' S-Santana''_

I look up and see Brittany and a guy standing in front of the stairs, the guy turns to Brittany with a smirk and after he whispered something he runs down the stairs and Britt grabs her keys. Brittany walks past me and opens the front door, she walks in and leaves the door open.

I slowly walk inside and see Brittany in the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water, I follow her into the living room and sit down on the couch. Brittany sits down on the chair in front of me and hands me a bottle of water, I put the bottle down on the table and look down at my hands.

'' I am sorry that I didn't call or visited you earlier, I had to think about everything you said and I had to talk to or fight with Dani. You were right Britt I can't recreate what we had but you can't just come back into my life and kiss me.''

'' Sa….''

I hold up my hand successfully cutting her off and shake my head '' No let me finish'' Brittany nods her head and I look back down at my hands.

'' You can't just walk into my life again and kiss me, we broke up almost a year ago Britt.'' I sigh and slowly look up at her '' You broke my heart Brittany you just broke up with me and left'' I wipe away some tears and look back down at my hands. '' I heard nothing from you for almost a year and last week you just show up at glee club and kiss me.''

'' I broke my own heart too Santana'' Brittany whispers looking down at her hands

'' Then why did you break up with me, Brittany?''

'' Santana what would have happened between us if we didn't broke up? You followed your dreams in New York and I had to stay in Boston and learn for MIT, I didn't have any free time and I knew that you weren't happy with me here and you there in New York.'' Brittany sighs and looks down at her hands

'' I don't know how many times one of our friends called me, but every time they called I heard them saying that you were frustrated and sad. I thought it was the best thing to do, but already after two weeks I knew that it was a bad idea.'' Brittany sighs and wipes away a tear '' I knew I hurt you Santana but I meant what I said last week''

'' So you chose to break up with me because I was sad and frustrated?'' I ask loudly with tears in my eyes, Brittany jumps off the couch and shakes her head I wipe away my tears and storm passed her to the front door.

**Britt's pov**

My eyes widen as Santana storms past me to the front door and I quickly walk after her, I grab her arm before she reaches the door and pull her back to me. I pull her in a hug as I see tears running down her face and tighten my grip as she tries to pull away, I accept the hits she gives me to try and pull away but I just keep my grip around her waist and wait till she calms down.

I walk back to the living room with Santana and let her sit down on the chair, I crouch down in front of her and look her in the eyes.

'' I explained it wrong Santana, I broke up with you because every time I called your best friend now your girlfriend Dani or Rachel they always told me that you were gone. Rachel always told me that you had your phone with you, but Dani always told me that your phone was still at home and that you were clubbing.'' I lay my hands on her knee and sigh

'' I didn't want to hold you back San, I realized that we were both busy with college and work that we probably only could call each other and wait till our breaks. I heard Dani talk about how you were so happy dancing with other people and drinking that I just decided to let you date other people''

Santana's head snaps up and she looks at me with anger shining in her eyes '' Dani told you that?'' I nod my head confused and raise an eyebrow as Santana growls '' That bitch fucking ruined our relationship''

'' Um what do you mean Santana?''

Santana jumps off the couch and walks to the window '' The things she told you were lies Britt, every time I was with her she ordered me to turn off my cellphone and every time we would go clubbing I sat at the bar drinking tequila.'' Santana turns around and looks at me '' None of what she told you is true, I never danced when we would go clubbing the only time I danced was when we would go out with Kurt and Rachel.''

I let my head fall on my knees and close my eyes '' Damn how could I be so stupid! That I believed her. She wanted me to break up with you so that she could play the supportive best friend role and try to steal your heart'' I stand up and walk to Santana

'' I am so so..'' Santana shakes her head and sighs

'' You don't have to be sorry Britt, she always had a way that people believed her. I can't believe that she would do something like that, I never knew she had a crush on me until three weeks after we broke up.''

I look out of the window and finally let the first tears fall down my cheeks '' I can't believe I broke both of our hearts because of her.'' I shake my head and wipe away my tears '' Fuck! I can't even believe that I fell for that, I had to know that something wasn't right.''

Santana pulls me in a hug and whispers '' Don't be angry with yourself Britt''

I sigh softly and relax in her arms, we both jump as both of our phones ring and I take my phone out of my pocket and raise an eyebrow as I see Puck's name.

'' It's Puck''

Santana looks at me and sighs '' It's Dani''

We both answer the calls and I bring my phone up to my ear

'' Hey Puck wait a second''

I look at Santana and smile as she puts the phone on speaker, we both sit down on the couch and Santana takes a sip of her bottle of water.

'' Hey Dani''

_'' Hey San were are you? Nobody opens the door at the loft.''_

Santana bites her lip and looks at me with an eyebrow raised, I smile and lean in to whisper something in her ear. '' Tell her that you are in Lima with Quinn and Puck''

Santana nods her head and turns back to the phone '' Sorry Dani but I am in Lima with Q and Puck''

_'' Why are you in Lima? I thought that the glee club was gone.''_

'' I wanted to visit my mom''

_'' Is she there too?!'' _Dani asked and I smirk as I hear the jealousy in her voice

I stifle my laughter and look at Santana with an eyebrow raised, Santana smirks and shakes her head. '' No Dani she is in Boston. Damn Dani we broke up why are you so jealous?''

_'' We didn't broke up Santana, you were just sad.'' _Dani said sweetly

I bring my own phone up to my ear and chuckle as I hear Puck laughing, I hold the phone against Santana's ear and smile as she suppresses her laughter. I lay my phone on my leg and lay a hand on her shoulder whispering in her ear. '' Just play with her, I think I want to see her next week.''

Santana looks at me confused but decides to listen and looks back at her phone '' You're right sorry, I am back in New York next week.''

_'' Next week?'' _Dani asked shocked

I turn to Santana and raise an eyebrow, Santana smiles and looks down at her hands. '' Yeah tomorrow I have to help two friends with moving'' My jaw drops as I hear that and I shake my head with a smile

_'' Okay but babe please visit me if you are back in New York''_

'' I will but I have to go now, I promised Q to hang out with them.''

I chuckle at the bad lie and lay my head on the arm of the couch

_'' Okay babe I love you''_

'' Bye Dani'' Santana quickly grabs the phone and ends the call, I put Puck on speaker and chuckle as he still laughs his ass off.

'' Did you call to laugh your ass off Puck?''

_'' Fuck no but that was hilarious'' _Puck said still laughing

'' Agreed but what's wrong? Already too bored to listen to Adam?'' I ask and chuckle as Santana gives me a playful push

''_Shut up B'' _I hear in the background and chuckle as I hear Quinn laughing. _'' No not really B he enjoys our story's, but we wanted to ask if you and Santana want to join us we have beer and enough room for you to sleep.''_

I look at Santana and see her shrugging her shoulders '' Alright we will be there in five minutes''

I end the call not waiting for an answer and Santana and I both jump off the couch, Santana grabs her purse and I grab my keys. We walk out of the house as we made sure we have everything and run walk down the stairs, I open the door for Santana as we both walk to the exit and let her walk out first.

My eyes immediately go to her ass as she walks in front of me and I quickly look away as she turns around, I groan inwardly as she smirks knowingly and take a few quick steps to walk next to her. Santana and I walk to the hotel around the corner and I send Q a text for the room number, after a minute I get a text back and walk with Santana to the elevators I push the to the third floor and stand against the wall.

Santana stands in against the wall next to me and we both step out of the elevator as we reach the third floor, Santana follows me down the hall and I stop in front of number twenty-nine I knock on the door and chuckle as Puck opens the door with a shit eating grin.

Santana and I both walk past Puck into the room and I breath out a laugh as Quinn tackles Santana to the ground, I walk to Adam and take the bottle of beer out of his hands. I take a sip of his beer and sit down next to him, Adam looks at me and raises an eyebrow with a smirk. '' How did the talk go?''

'' It was alright we found out that her ex broke us up''

'' She what?!'' Quinn and Puck ask in unison, I jump at Quinn's loud voice and look at her with wide eyes. Puck walks to his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist to calm her down, I walk to Santana and give her the bottle of beer I look at Quinn and give her a reassuring smile.'

'' Let's sit down''

Quinn and Puck both nod their heads and we walk back to the couch were Adam sits, Puck sits down and pulls Quinn's on his lap Santana and I sit down next to Adam and take the bottle of beer out of Santana's hand.

'' How did Dani break you guys up?'' Puck asked with a raised eyebrow

I take a sip of the beer and scratch the back of my neck '' I believed her when she told me that Santana was happy when she was drunk dancing with other girls, I thought it was better to break up and quit holding her back.'' I smile as Santana lays a hand on my back and look at Quinn and Puck. '' I didn't know that Dani liked her and that she would talk me into breaking her heart.''

Quinn raises an eyebrow and looks at me and Santana '' What will you guys do now?''

I take a sip of the beer and look at them '' I have no idea but I hope that she will run when I live in New York'' I smirk as I think about the things I can do to her and shrug my shoulders '' I think she will pay a lot of money for the plastic surgery she needs if I see her.''

'' You already think about the things you can do to her'' Adam said laughing

I smile innocently and shrug my shoulders '' Maybe''

Adam laughs and lays a hand on my shoulder, Santana takes the bottle of beer out of my hands and looks at Quinn.

'' Q I need your help for a week or something''

'' With what?'' Quinn asked curiously

Santana takes a sip of the beer and looks at her with a small smirk '' Well I told Dani that I would help two friends with moving to New York, but I really want to help B and Adam the only problem is my plane ticket is the same as the tickets you have. So I have to leave tomorrow but can I stay at your place for a week or something? I will call my boss tomorrow evening to get a few days off.''

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and nods her head '' Yeah sure let me guess as Dani calls I have to say that you are still in Lima?''

Santana smiles and nods her head, Quinn chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. '' Sure you can stay with me, but you will have to make bacon for breakfast.''

'' Oh god she is still a bacon monster'' I said smirking

Quinn takes a sip of her wine cooler and winks '' Always B''

'' Want a beer B?'' Puck asks laughing as he sees that Santana holds the beer out of my reach

I pout as Santana jumps off the couch as I try to grab the beer bottle and nod my head, Puck laughs and throws a bottle of beer to me I catch the beer and open it with my keys.

'' You still know that trick'' Puck said smirking

I take a sip of my beer and shrug my shoulders '' Never stopped drinking beer so I still know how to open a bottle with my keys.''

Quinn breaths out a laugh and looks at me with an eyebrow raised '' Or with your bra''

I shake my head and smile as Santana and Puck burst out laughing, Adam turns to me with an eyebrow raised and smirks. '' You know how to open a beer bottle with your bra?''

'' Yeah but I have a special bikini top with a beer bottle opener in it, they didn't know it at first and Puck was so shocked that he fell off is bike.'' I shake my head laughing and look at Adam '' I only wear the bikini top when I am at the beach or when I don't want to wear a shirt, the day that I used it first was the day that we were going to the beach on our bike. On our way to the beach we brought a few bottles of beer and we decided to open a bottle on our bikes, I opened the first bottle for Puck and he fell of his bike the moment he saw that I opened the bottle with my tits.''

Puck laughs and lays a hand on Adam's shoulder '' Quinn and Santana laughed so loud that they both fell of their bikes too''

Quinn chuckles and gives Adam a wine cooler '' Britt fell off her bike too so we just decided to lay in the grass near the park and forget the beach for that day''

I nod my head with a laugh and take a sip of my beer '' I only fell off my bike because Santana decided to kick against my wheel''

'' It was only fair to let you fall too Ba.. Britt'' I raise an eyebrow as I hear her slip up and take a sip of my beer, Puck smirks knowingly and takes a sip of his beer.

Quinn chuckles and looks at me with an eyebrow raised '' Hey B do you know what I miss?''

I shake my head and look at her confused '' Uh no what is it Q?''

Q smirks and takes a sip of her wine cooler '' I miss you bacon burger''

'' I made that three days ago after our last exams'' I say smirking

Adam nods his head and smiles '' It was delicious''

Quinn groans and looks at me pouting '' When will you make it again?''

I take a sip of my beer and chuckle as she still looks at me with a pout'' I will make it in New York Q''

'' Aw can't you make it for breakfast tomorrow?'' Quinn asked pouting

I laugh and shake my head '' No my bacon burger isn't breakfast food Q''

Quinn stops pouting and sighs '' Alright alright sorry genius''

'' Okay that will not be my new nickname'' I say glaring at Q

'' OH!'' Santana exclaims loudly, I jump a little bit at her outburst and look at her with an eyebrow raised and Santana clears her throat blushing. '' Sorry but congrats Britt and Adam''

I shake my head smiling and look at her '' Thank you San''

'' Yeah thank you Santana'' Adam said smiling

Puck yawns and looks at the time '' Damn as much as I like sitting here talking to you guys, it's two pm and I really want to sleep till 11 am tomorrow.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and looks at me, Santana and Adam with a small smile '' You guys can sleep on the couch and the chair, just fight for it and yell if you need one of us.''

I quickly stretch my legs over Adam's lap and grins '' Couch is mine but I can share it''

Adam smirks and stands up '' You girls can sleep on the couch, I will take the chair.'' He sits down on the chair and takes the pillow and blanket Puck gives him

Quinn throws a pillow and blanket to me and gives Santana a pillow and blanket too, I lay down on the edge of the couch and smile as Santana lays down behind me. Santana turns on her side facing the couch and mumbles a good night, Quinn turns off the lights and walks to the room.

I pull the blanket over me and place my cellphone on the table. '' Good night''

'' Good night'' Adam and Santana mumble in unison, I close my eyes with a small sigh and quickly drift off to sleep.

_In the middle of the night Quinn walks out of her room to walk to the bathroom and she looks at her friends, Quinn smiles as she sees Adam laying on the chair snoring and looks at the couch were her two best friends sleep._

_Quinn suppresses a squeal as she sees Brittany spooning Santana and she quickly runs back to her room to grab her phone, she runs back to the couch and snaps a few pictures smiling as she sees the intertwines hands on Santana's stomach and Britt's lips against Santana's shoulder._


	4. Chapter 4

**Song: Say A Little Prayer, Bold Quinn, Bold/Underlined Santana and Brittany Bold/Italic Unholy Trinity.**

'' What is the reason they broke up again?'' I ask as I lay my phone on one of the boxes in the kitchen, Adam looks at me in concern and raises a questioning eyebrow. I lay my hand over the speaker and sigh. '' Kurt and Blaine broke up.. Again.'' Adam chuckles and hands me a bottle of water, I take a sip of my water and almost spit it out as Rachel starts talking.

'' Blaine made a sex tape with one of his friends from college, Kurt found it on his phone and threw his engagement ring in Blaine's face. Blaine ignored everything Kurt said and refuses to leave our apartment, Kurt sleeps in my bed every night and I wake up to them arguing in the middle of the night or in the morning.''

Adam and I both look at each other with dropped jaws and I close my eyes as I hear someone screaming in the background. '' Let me guess they are arguing right now''

I hear Rachel sigh and take a sip of my water bottle '' Yeah Blaine wants Kurt to sleep with him, but Kurt always runs to my room before Blaine can pull him to their bed.''

I sit down on one of the boxes and look at the time '' I never liked Blaine but I can't do anything until I am there Rachel, we still have to pack some clothes for today and then we will go to the airport.'' I smile as Adam starts packing our clothes and take a sip of my water '' Can you keep Kurt away from Blaine until 8 pm? I know that all our friends will be there but I want to talk to Blaine before Kurt kills him.''

'' Yeah I think I can do that, Puck, Quinn and Santana will come an hour earlier here so I think they will help me. Who knows that you guys will come two days earlier?''

I breath out a laugh as Adam falls on his ass and raise a questioning eyebrow, Adam sticks up his middle finger and I shake my head answering Rachel.'' Only you know it, we want to surprise everyone else.''

I jump as I hear a crash in the background and look at Adam as Rachel inhales sharply '' Okay well I need to go Britt, Blaine just threw something at Kurt.'' Rachel ends the call before I can say something and I slowly put the phone back in my pocket.

Adam throws my duffle bag to me and sighs '' Why did Kurt give Blaine another chance?''

I shrug my shoulders and think back to the many times they broke up in high school '' I have no idea Adam, Kurt deserves someone that loves him and not a cheating bastard.''

'' Hopefully Kurt won't give him another chance, but what will you do?''

I shrug my shoulders smirking and grab my leather jacket '' I think I will just talk to him''

'' Hmm.. Mmm.'' Adam hums unconvinced we both put on our jackets and Adam opens the door smirking, '' Well come on Britt it's time to talk with Blaine.''

I shake my head laughing and walk out of our apartment with a smile, Adam and I both run down the stairs and jump in the taxi Adam called. Adam tells the driver to drop us off at the airport and takes two bottles of beer out of his bag, he opens them and hands me one with a small smile.

We both drink our beers and Adam pays the driver as he stops in front of the airport, Adam and I both jump out of the cab and grab our duffle bags. We both throw our empty bottles away and decide to check in, we both walk to the boarding area and I see that we immediately can step on the plane.

Adam and I both sit down in our seats and put on our safety belts, I turn to Adam as we are in the air and grins. '' I will take a nap for an hour, didn't sleep that good last night.''

Adam nods his head in understanding and grabs his Ipod '' Yeah me too, I will wake you when we land in New York.'' I nod my head and put in my ear buds, I lay my head against Adam's shoulder and smile as he wraps an arm around me. I listen to Valerie with a small smile and quickly drift off to sleep.

After an hour I groan as Adam pokes my shoulder and slowly sit up, Adam chuckles as I close my eyes again and slaps me on the back of my head. '' Put on your safety belt B'' I open my eyes and smile as I see that we fly above New York, I put on my safety belt and sit up straight Adam chuckles and puts on his own safety belt.

Twenty minutes later Adam and I walk past the gate and we both jog to the exit, Adam hails a cab as we stop on the boardwalk and we patiently wait till someone stops. I laugh as three minutes later nobody stops and release a loud whistle, Adam jumps and lays his hands over his ears. '' Damn B warn me next time''

I open the door of the cab that stopped in front of us and laugh '' Sorry Adam'' Adam jumps in the car and places his bag in between us, I give the driver the address to the loft and look out of the window.

Twenty minutes later the driver stops his car and I give him some money, Adam and I both jump out of the cab and grab our bags. Adam wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk into the apartment building and he pulls me to the elevator that just opens for an older couple, Adam and I both step on the elevator and I push the button to the third floor.

As the door of the elevator opens Adam and I walk in and follow the music down the hall, I take my phone out of my pocket and send Rachel a text.

_We are here can you open the door? - Britt_

Two minutes later the door of the loft opens and Rachel squeals as she sees me, I stumble backwards as she tackles me in a hug and sigh in relief as Adam keeps me from falling over. I pull out of the hug and laugh as Rachel looks at me with a big smile. '' I missed you too Rach''

Rachel smiles and pulls Adam in a hug '' Nice to meet you Adam''

I cough to suppress my laughter as I see Adam's shocked face and grab our bags, Adam pulls out of the hug and smiles. '' Nice to meet you too Rachel.''

Rachel smiles and pulls us both inside I throw our bags next to the door and smile as Rachel stops in front of the living room, I take my hand out of Rachel's grip and walk in front of them into the living room.

I stand with my shoulder against the doorpost and smile as I see my friends dancing and talking, Rachel turns the music softer and I smile as they all groan Rachel stands next to me and chuckles as she hears them groaning. '' Sorry guys but we have two friends that want to join the party''

Slowly everyone turns around and I chuckle as I hear Kurt's girly squeal, my eyes widen as everyone runs to me and I groan as Puck tackles me and Adam to the ground with a big smile.

'' Holy shit'' I groan as everyone climbs on top of us and glare at Rachel as she takes some pictures, I give Puck a kiss on the cheek and look at my friends with a smile. '' Guys I know that we didn't see each other that much but that will change, now get off of us and let us live so that we can move in our apartment on Saturday.''

Slowly everyone crawls off of us and Kurt holds out his hand for Adam, Puck holds out his hand for me and I take it with a smile. Adam and I both stand up and straighten out our clothes, Quinn glares at us and crosses her arms. '' You two didn't tell us that you would be here today, and you definitely didn't tell us that you would move into your apartment this Saturday.''

Adam chuckles and points to me '' It's her fault''

I hold my hands up in defense as Quinn and Santana glare at me and smile '' I wanted to surprise you guys, the movers will move our stuff to our apartment tomorrow and then we can move in. We will crash here tonight and the only one that knew that we would come earlier is Rachel, normally she can't keep a secret but I am glad she didn't tell you guys about this.''

Rachel chuckles and pulls me to the living room before Santana and Quinn can glare at her, Rachel pushes a bottle of beer into my hands and throws one too Adam. Adam catches the bottle with a smile and jumps next to me on the couch, everyone slowly walks back into the living room and sit down next to us.

Quinn and Santana both jump on my lap and giggle as I groan, Adam chuckles and takes a sip of his beer. '' Everyone missed you B''

I take a sip of my beer and smile '' Yeah I know''

Rachel breaks the comfortable silence between everyone with a squeal and jumps off the couch '' Now that the whole glee club except for Blaine are here, let's do some karaoke Adam will sing too.''

I pat Quinn's and Santana's thigh and jump off the couch, I place my bottle of beer on the table and take off my jacket. '' You guys can start I will go to the bathroom real quick'' I run to the bathroom before Rachel can say something and smile as I hear music start, after I washed my hands I walk out of the bathroom and walk back to the living room.

I stand against the doorpost and smile as Kurt and Adam sing a song together _They will make a cute couple _I jump on the back of the couch and sit with my legs on either side off Santana, I smile as Quinn lays her head on my left knee and lay a hand on her and Santana's shoulder.

After Adam and Kurt finished singing Glad You Came, Quinn jumps off the couch and takes the microphone from Adam. Quinn grabs to other microphones and throw them to me and Santana. '' Come on time for some Unholy Trinity''

Quinn turns on the music and Santana jumps off the couch with a chuckle, I smile as both girls look at me with a smirk and jump off the couch with a sigh.

We turn around as the into starts and stand with our back to our friends, Quinn turns around at the end of the intro and Santana and I turn around as she starts singing.

**The moment I wake up**

**Before I put on my makeup**

**I say a little pray for you**

**While combing my hair now,**

**And wondering what dress to wear now,**

**I say a little prayer for you**

Santana and I step next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder

_**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Forever, and ever, we never will part**_

_**Oh, how I love you**_

_**Together, forever, that's how it must be**_

_**To live without you**_

_**Would only mean heartbreak for me.**_

We both turn to the left and I lay my hand on Quinn's shoulder

**I run for the bus, dear,**

**While riding I think of us, dear,**

**I say a little prayer for you.**

**At work I just take time**

**And all through my coffee break-time,**

**I say a little prayer for you.**

We turn around and face our friends again

_**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Forever, and ever we never will part**_

_**Oh, how I'll love you**_

_**Together, forever, that's how it must be**_

_**To live without you**_

_**Would only mean heartbreak for me.**_

_**I say a little prayer for you**_

_**I say a little prayer for you**_

Santana and I step in front of Quinn and I smile as Quinn dances

**My darling believe me, ****believe me**

**For me there is no one but you!**

**Please love me too ****answer his pray**

**And I'm in love with you ****answer his pray**

**Answer my prayer now babe ****answer his pray**

Santana and I step back next to Quinn and dance together

_**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart**_

_**And I will love you**_

_**Forever, and ever we never will part**_

_**Oh, how I'll love you**_

_**Together, forever, that's how it must be**_

_**To live without you**_

_**Would only mean heartbreak for me **_**oooooooooh**

As the song ends we turn our backs to our friends, but I turn around a little bit too quickly and fall on my ass. I blush bright red as everyone burst out laughing and quickly jump up, I sit back down on the couch and slap a laughing Adam on the back of his head.

'' Britt is back Ladies and Gentleman'' Puck announces laughing

I bury my head in my hands and groan loudly, I jump a little bit as someone lays a hand on my shoulders and look up at a concerned Rachel. '' What's wrong Rach?''

'' Blaine will be here in ten minutes, Kurt just ran upstairs.''

I nod my head and turn the music softer I walk to the bottom of the stairs and yell '' Hummel come downstairs you don't have to hide for Bow tie!'' I smile as I hear Santana laughing and look at the top of the stairs as I hear footsteps, I smile as I see Kurt and hold out my hand. '' Come on I will talk to him when he gets here, Rachel told me everything.''

Kurt walks down the stairs and hugs me '' Thank you but what will you do B?''

I shrug my shoulders and pull him back to the living room, I push him to the couch and smile. '' Hopefully just talk and kick him out''

I sit down on the arm of the couch and chuckle as Kurt sighs in relief, Kurt opens his mouth to say something but stops as the door of the loft opens. I look up as I hear footsteps and smirk as Blaine stops in his tracks. '' I know that the glee club would come to party, but what are you doing here B?'' Blaine asks with a big smile

I smile as Artie parks his self in front of the front door and cross my arm in front of my chest '' I came here for the party, but I also came here to talk to you.''

'' T-talk to me?'' Blaine asked stuttering


	5. Chapter 5

_**'' T-talk to me?''**_

I nod my head and smirk as his eyes widen '' Yeah I heard about the sex tape Blaine, why the hell would you cheat on your fiance?''

Blaine looks past me and glares at Kurt '' You told her?''

I step in front of Kurt and look at Blaine with a raised eyebrow '' Nope Rachel told me, are you going to answer my question or not?''

Blaine looks at me and crosses his arms in front of his chest '' Look Pierce I don't have to explain it to you, Kurt is my fiance so I can do whatever I want. Now please think about your own failed relationship and let me go to my fiance!'' I stumble backwards as he pushes me away and curse silently for the beers I drank over the whole day, I walk to him as he grabs Kurt's arm and push him away from Kurt.

'' Kurt is my friend Anderson and Rachel told me that Kurt kicked you out of the loft, why are you still here?''

'' He didn't kick me out and we didn't break up, he is just a little bit upset that's all.'' Blaine explains loudly

'' We broke up and Rachel and I both kicked you out of the loft Blaine!'' Kurt yells and jumps off the couch, I hold Kurt back as I see Blaine's angry face and try to calm him down.

My jaw drops as Blaine bitch slaps Kurt and I quickly push Kurt to Rachel, I grab Blaine by the collar of his shirt and slam him against the wall. '' You have ten minutes to grab your stuff and leave this apartment, if you try to talk to Kurt again you will never make another sex tape again Blaine.''

I wince as he hits me in the stomach and watch him running up the stairs, I turn around and sigh as I see Kurt crying in Rachel's arms. I walk to them and pull Kurt in a hug, I sigh as he sobs and take the glass of water from Rachel. '' He will leave tonight Kurt you deserve someone that loves you and not that cheating bastard''

'' I didn't cheat'' Blaine yells as he walks back into the living room with two suitcases, I pull out of the hug and walk to Blaine.

I glare at him and inwardly smirk as he takes a step back '' You did cheat…. Twice'' I point to the front door and continue glaring '' Now leave Blaine''

Blaine drops his suitcase and I am too late dodging his fist, I groan as I hear more than feel the bone in my nose cracking. I grab Blaine by the collar of his shirt and smile as Artie opens the door, I throw Blaine on the ground in front of the apartment and grab his two suitcases.

I throw the suitcases on top of him and kick his hand away as he tries to grab my foot, I take some keys out of his pocket and throw it to Rachel. Rachel takes the keys and nods her head silently saying that it is the right key, I walk back inside and close the door immediately locking it.

I walk to the kitchen and grab some paper towels holding them under the water, I turn around as I hear footsteps and see everyone standing behind me I look at them with a small smile and sigh. '' You better step out if you hate the cracking sound, I have to pop my nose back.''

Quinn, Santana, Puck and Adam take a step forward and Quinn pushes me on a chair, I smile remembering the school nights Quinn helped me popping my nose back and give Santana the paper towels.

Quinn steps in between my legs and looks me in the eyes, I smile as Puck and Adam both lay a hand on my shoulder and nod my head signaling that she can pop my nose back. Quinn places two fingers on either side of my nose and quickly snaps it back, I throw my head back with a groan as I feel that my nose is back in place and pinch the bridge of my nose hard to stop the blood from pouring out of my nose.

Quinn takes some wet paper towels from Santana and holds them against my nose, Santana cleans the blood of my face and I slowly stand back up after we made sure that everything is okay.

'' This reminds me too much of high school, please don't let them hit your nose again.'' Quinn slaps me against the stomach and raises an eyebrow as I wince. '' What the hell did he do?''

I hold my shirt up and look at my belly button '' He hit me with his ring'' I sigh in relief as I don't see any bruises and lower my shirt, I take the bottle of beer out of Adam's hand and take a sip. Kurt gives me a hug and whispers thank you a hundred times, I hug him back smiling and walk back to the living room.

I sit down on the couch and chuckle as Kurt jumps on the couch next to me and Santana and Quinn sit down on my lap, I wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulder and lay my hand on Santana's back. Rachel sits down on the coffee table in front of us and looks at me with an eyebrow raised. '' How many times did Q have to pop your nose back?''

'' Too many times'' Quinn and I say in unison, I laugh as Rachel looks shocked and shrug my shoulders. '' You know how many fights I had in high school''

'' Do you think he will come back B?'' Kurt asks

I shake my head and smile '' Nah I don't think so, but if he comes back just call me and I will kick him out again.''

Kurt smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek '' Thank you B''

'' Anytime Kurt''

'' Guys let's play truth or dare'' Rachel blurts out, I look at her and laugh as she blushes bright red.

'' Damn that was pretty random Rach, we were talking about Blaine and you come up with truth or dare.''

Rachel looks at me and pouts '' Ah come on B, it will be fun.''

I take a sip of my beer and shrug my shoulders '' Alright''

Rachel claps and takes a sip of her water '' Alright I start, Kurt truth or dare?''

Kurt sits up straight and smiles '' Truth''

Rachel smirks and sits up straight '' If you had to kiss someone in this room who would that be?''

Kurt looks at the boys in the room and sighs '' Adam'' I look at Adam and wiggle my eyebrows as he looks at me with a dropped jaw, I burst out laughing as the pillow he threw hits Santana in the head and laugh louder as Adam's eyes widen.

Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and turns in my lap, she hits me on the head with the pillow and looks back at Adam as I groan. '' I knew what she did Adam, you don't have to be afraid for aunty Snixx.''

Adam nods his head and sighs in relief he looks around the room and his eyes land on me with a smirk. '' B truth or dare?''

I take a sip of my beer and look him in the eyes '' Dare''

Adam smiles and sits back in his chair '' I dare you to play three round topless'' I shrug my shoulders and pull off my shirt, I throw my shirt to him and take a sip of my beer.

'' Everyone saw me topless here, stripper drunk remember?''

Adam chuckles and nods his head, I look around the room and smirk as I see Mike sort of hiding behind Tina. '' Mike truth or dare?''

Mike groans and sits up '' Dare''

I decide to go easy on him and smile '' Play the next two rounds shirtless with me'' Mike laughs and takes off his shirt proudly showing his abs as always.

Mike sits back and wraps an arm around Tina '' Santana truth or dare?''

Santana takes the beer out of my hand and takes a sip '' Truth''

Mike smiles and looks at her '' Do you enjoy living here with Kurt and Rachel?''

Santana nods her head and takes another sip of my beer '' Yeah I love it'' Santana wraps an arm around Quinn and chuckles. '' Truth or dare Fabray?''

Quinn grabs my beer out of Santana's hand and takes a sip '' Dare bitch''

Santana smiles and takes the bottle of beer back '' Ugh kiss your boy'' Quinn smiles and walks to Puck, she sits down on his lap and kisses him on the lips. I catch my shirt as Adam throws it at me and put it back on, Mike puts his shirt back on and I take my beer from Santana.

Quinn turns around in Puck's lap and looks at Artie, Artie shakes his head and smiles. '' Mercedes, Tina and I don't play Quinn''

Quinn groans and looks at Sam '' Alright Sam truth or dare?''

Sam smiles his big ass smile and takes a sip of his beer '' Dare''

I take a sip of my beer and choke on it as Quinn's voice reaches my ears '' Kiss Rachel'' Santana laughs and pats me on the back, as I finish coughing I look at Sam and see him sitting in his chair with a dropped jaw.

After two minutes he shrugs his shoulders and walks to Rachel, he kisses her on the mouth and pulls away after a few seconds. I shake my head as Quinn laughs and take another sip of my beer, I give Santana the bottle and smile as she sits back against my chest.

Sam looks at Puck and smirks '' Puck truth or dare?''

Puck chuckles and wraps his arms around Quinn's waist '' Dare dude''

Sam smirks and places his arms on his knees '' Kiss Brittany''

Puck taps Quinn's thigh and jumps off the couch as she stands up, he walks to me and smiles as Santana stands up. Puck crouches down in front of me and cups my jaw shielding my mouth for Sam's sight, I lean in but keep my mouth a few centimeters away from his we both close our eyes and make it look like were kissing.

After a minute Puck pulls away and I slowly wipe my mouth smirking, Puck walks back to his seat and sits down. Santana sits back down on my lap and gives me the bottle with beer, Adam looks at me and smirks. '' Same thing you do to me?''

I nod my head and take a sip of my beer, Adam laughs and looks at the dropped jaws around the room. Puck pulls Quinn back on his lap and looks around the room. '' Adam truth or dare?''

Adam smiles and looks at him '' Truth''

Puck takes a sip of his beer and sits back '' Do you enjoy living with Britt?''

Adam chuckles and nods his head '' Yeah she is amazing and sometimes she surprises me with dinner or breakfast, in the beginning I was afraid to have a roommate because I didn't want to see hook ups walking in and out my apartment but I really like living with her.''

Puck looks at me and smirks '' Didn't she bring hook-ups home Adam?''

Adam shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer '' No I never saw someone but she never got out either, she spend the days in her room studying and sometimes she drank a beer with me in front of the TV.''

Puck looks at me with his jaw dropped and raises an eyebrow '' You didn't go out B? Damn were you sick?''

'' No I just focused on MIT, my heart wasn't in Boston.'' I explain shrugging

'' Aw'' Tina and Kurt coo in unison, I shake my head and take a sip of my beer.

Puck smiles and we look at Adam, Adam chuckles and looks at Quinn smiling. '' Quinn truth or dare?''

Quinn smiles and lays her head on Puck's shoulder '' Truth''

Adam sits up straight and looks at me smirking '' Did you enjoy being in high school with Britt?''

I wrap my arms around Santana's waist as she sits back against my chest and look at Quinn, Quinn smiles and nods her head. '' Yeah I enjoyed it she was a goddamn badass with Puck and had a lot of fights, but she is my best friend and I am glad I met her in high school.''

Adam smiles and nods his head, Quinn takes a sip of her wine and looks at Rachel. '' Rach truth or dare?''

'' Dare'' Rachel slurs giggling, my head snaps up as I hear her slurring and breath out a laugh as I see her drinking out of a bottle vodka. Santana chuckles as she follow my line of sight and lays her head against my shoulder, Quinn chuckles and nods her head.

'' Alright I dare you to act like a cat''

I quickly grab my phone out of my pocket and open my camera '' Oh I need to record this for later'' Quinn nods her head in agreement and grabs her phone as Rachel crawls on all four to Santana.

I breath out a laugh as Rachel strokes her head against Santana's leg and record it, Santana turns her head against my neck and I feel her laughing silently.

'' Ow'' Santana screeches suddenly and pulls her legs on my lap, I continue recording Rachel and look at Santana with an eyebrow raised as she rubs her leg.

'' What happened?''

Santana groans and continues rubbing her leg '' Bitch bit me''

Quinn and I burst out laughing as Rachel looks up innocently and I lay my head on Santana's shoulder '' Oh damn this is fucking priceless''

I stop recording as Rachel sits back on the table and wrap my arms around Santana's waist, Rachel looks at us and smirks. '' Britty truth or dare?'' She slurs still smirking

'' Dare and don't call me Britty''

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and smiles innocently '' Kiss your boyfriend''

'' Who is my boyfriend?'' I ask confused

Rachel shrugs and quickly points to Adam almost falling of the table '' Her''

I breath out a laugh and stand up as Santana jumps off my lap. '' You really need to stop drinking Berry'' I walk to Adam and raise an eyebrow smirking, Adam chuckles and pulls me on his lap. Adam cups my jaw and shields my lips for everyone except for Puck and Quinn sitting next to him, he pulls me close and we both close our eyes I smile as Puck cheers and suppress my laughter as I hear Rachel slurring something.

After a minute I pull away and sit back down on the couch next to Kurt, Santana sits back down on my lap and buries her face in my neck I wrap my arms around her waist and look at Rachel with an eyebrow raised. '' Rach truth or dare?''

Rachel giggles and looks at me '' Dare''

I smile and put my empty bottle of beer on the ground '' Go to bed'' Rachel nods her head squealing and jumps off the couch, she sprints towards the stairs but she hits something with her foot and flies through the air like superman falling on the ground in front of Mercedes.

I bite back a laugh and everyone looks at Rachel in silence, Rachel quickly jumps up and yells '' I'm okay, good night.'' She quickly runs upstairs and finally everyone burst out laughing, Kurt holds his stomach and barks out a laugh.

'' Damn she is fucking drunk, but thank you for giving her that dare B I forgot the time.''

I smile and shrug my shoulders '' I don't even know how late it is but she is drunk and Santana sleeps already'' Kurt looks at Santana and smiles nodding his head confirming that she really sleeps with her face buried in my neck, I slowly scoot forward on the couch and pick her up bridal style.

Kurt whispers the room to me and I nod my head silently thanking him, I walk up the stairs to Santana's room and lay her down on the bed. I sit down next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. '' San you got to wake up for a second''

Santana turns on her stomach and grumbles '' Don't want to''

I shake my head smiling and turn her on her back '' Come on San, you have to remove your lenses'' Santana sits up and groans, she remover her lenses and lays back down.

I hold my hand up knowing that she will drop them in my hand and chuckle as I am right, I walk to her bathroom and make a towel wet. I sit back down on the bed and slowly remove her make-up, I smile as she sighs contently and throw the towel in the hamper.

I stand up and turn off the lights I open her bedroom door and stop as I hear her calling my name, I turn around and smile as she looks at me with an adorable sleepy frown. '' What's wrong San?''

Santana crawls under the comforter and looks at me '' Come lay with me'' I open my mouth to say that I think that it isn't a good idea but she shakes her head and pats the empty space next to her. '' Come on B, I am not drunk so I won't flip out tomorrow and I missed my sweet cuddles.''

I close the door with a sigh and take off my shoes, I crawl in bed next to her and smile as she immediately wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her and smile as she lays her head on my chest sighing contently, I give her a kiss on the head and close my eyes with a small sigh.

**I have no idea about popping a nose back, I never did it but I did some research on google. If you want you can follow me on twitter HeyaBrittana95.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song: The Happening- The supremes: Bold Britt Bold/Underlined Adam, Bold/Italic both of them.**

**Old Time Rock and Roll- Bob Segers: Bold Britt Bold/Underlined Kurt, Bold/Italic both of them.**

Two weeks later I finally found a job and an apartment, I moved into my apartment yesterday and already love the neighborhood. Adam lives to floor above me and we love it, we like having our own apartment but we also love it that we still live near each other and near the loft.

Adam and I both work in the same restaurant as Kurt, Rachel and Santana but I didn't meet Dani yet, I still want to talk to that bitch but she was sick for the past couple of days. I hope that she will work today but I didn't see her yet, it's old music night tonight and Adam already asked me to join him on stage in five minutes.

I don't know what song I have to sing but I know that Santana, Rachel and Kurt are planning to sing with me too, I serve a couple of teenagers there hamburgers with fries and look up as Adam jumps on stage.

'' Hey guys I know that everyone here likes some old music and today we will only sing songs from the 80's, 90's or older, my friends let me sing the first song of the evening and for my song I want to call my best friend on stage.''

I smile as Santana pushes me towards the stage and take Adam's hand with a smile, Adam pulls me on the stage and looks at the band. '' Hit it''

I smile as I hear the intro of the song and chuckle as Adam wraps an arm around my shoulders.

**Hey life look at me, I can see the reality**

**Cause when you shook me, took me out of my world**

**I woke up, suddenly I just woke up to the happening.**

Adam looks at me and smiles, I take the microphone someone of the band offers and chuckle as Adam smirks.

**When you find that you left the future behind**

**Cause when you got a tender love you don-t**

**Take care of, then you better beware of the happening.**

Adam and I both turn around and walk to the edge of the stage smiling

**One day you-re up, then you turn around**

**You find your world is tumbling down**

**It happened to me and it can happen to you.**

I breath out a laugh as Adam sings in a high pitched voice and smile as the audience and our friends cheer loudly

**I was sure, I felt secure, until love took a detour**

**Yeah, riding high on top of the world**

**It happened, suddenly it just happened.**

Adam pulls me to the edge of the stage and wraps his arms around my shoulders

**I saw my dreams torn apart, when love walked away from my heart**

**And when you lose that precious love you need to guide you**

**Something happens inside you, the happening.**

I look at Kurt and smile as he dances around the restaurant with Rachel and Santana

**Now I see life for what it is**

**It-s not all dreams, it-s not all bliss**

**It happened to me and it can happen to you**

**Once!**

Adam and I both walk back to the microphone stands and place our microphones in it

**Ooo, and then it happened**

**Ooo, and then it happened**

**Ooo, and then it happened**

**Ooo, and then it happened.**

We both snap our fingers and I smile as Santana looks at me with the same look she always had in high school as I sang a song

**Is it real, is it fake, is this game of life a mistake**

**Cause when I lost the love I thought was mine**

**For certain, suddenly I started hurting.**

I look at the costumers and smile as I see that everyone enjoys the song

**I saw the light too late, when that fickle finger of fate**

**Yeah came and broke my pretty balloon**

**I woke up, suddenly I just woke up to the happening.**

I turn to Adam and sing the song smirking, Adam turns to me and winks smiling.

_**So sure, I felt secure, until love took a detour**_

_**Cause when you got a tender love you don't**_

_**Take care of, then you better beware of the happening.**_

Adam grabs my hand as everyone claps in their hands and we give a small bow, we both jump off the stage and go back to serving people. Kurt, Rachel and Santana hug us smiling and go back to work too, I look up as our boss steps out of his office and smile as he gives us a thumbs up.

I serve an older couple a cup of coffee and a plate with spaghetti and walk to the bar taking the glass with water Kurt gives me, I take a sip of the water and stand against the bar with a sigh.

Kurt looks at me and chuckles '' Tired?''

I nod my head and take another sip of my water '' Yeah finished unpacking around three in the morning and woke up around eight, didn't get much sleep last night.''

I take another sip of my water and stand up as I see another couple sitting down, I grab two menu's and walk to them with a smile. After I took their order I walk back to the bar and grab a glass of wine and a beer for them, I bring their drinks and see that Santana walks to the table with their food.

'' Hello everyone I am Kurt and I will sing the second song of the evening, one of my best friends will join me and dance around the restaurant.''

I look up as Kurt yells my name and catch the headset he throws to me, I raise an eyebrow as I hear the intro of the song and chuckle as Kurt raises a challenging eyebrow.

**Just take those old records off the shelf**

**I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself**

**Today's music ain't got the same soul**

**I like that old time rock and roll**

I smile as Kurt jumps off the stage and place two cups of coffee in front of an older couple, I dance over to the bar and place another order of drinks.

**Don't try to take me to a Disco**

**You'll never even get me out on the floor**

**In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door**

**I like that old time rock and roll**

I take the two glasses of coke and dance to the costumers, I place the glasses with coke on the table and twirl Rachel around as she walks past me.

_**Still like that old time rock and roll**_

_**The kinda music just soothes the soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time rock and roll**_

I run to Adam and pull him into me dancing the tango, Adam breaths out a laugh and I spin him too Kurt with a big smile.

**Won't go to hear 'em play a Tango**

**I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul**

**There's only one sure way to get me to go**

**Start playin' old time rock and roll**

I smile as Kurt takes Adam in his arms and dance to Santana, Santana laughs as I twirl her around and dances to Rachel.

**Call me a relic call me what'cha will**

**Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill**

**Today's music ain't got the same soul**

**I like that old time rock and roll**

I walk to Kurt and wrap an arm around his shoulders, Kurt looks at me and slightly nods his head to the stage. I nod my head knowing what he wants to do and place to glasses of water in front of one of the costumers.

_**Still like that old time rock and roll**_

_**The kinda music just soothes the soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time rock and roll**_

Kurt and I both run to the stage and I sit down on the edge of the stage sliding further over the edge, Kurt slides after me and grabs me as I almost fall off the stage.

_**Still like that old time rock and roll**_

_**The kinda music just soothes the soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time rock and roll**_

We both stand up and jump off the stage with a big smile

_**Still like that old time rock and roll**_

I smile as the costumers start clapping and give Kurt a hug '' This was awesome''

Kurt nods his head in agreement and we both jump off the stage, Adam hands us both a glass with water and pushes us on two seats at the bar. '' Time for a break'' Kurt and I both nod our heads and I take a sip of my water.

I jump off my seat as our boss calls everyone and stand beside Santana against the wall, our boss smiles at everyone and sighs. '' Alright Adam and Brittany you two are off for the day but you still can sing if you want, Dani is on her way to here and wants to work I heard that there are some problems so please clear that outside before she has to work.'' Our boss looks at me and raises an eyebrow, I nod my head and smile.

As our boss walks away Adam and I lay our notepads under the bar and walk back to our chairs, I look at the group and smile. '' I will be outside if you need me''

Santana gives Kurt her notepad and walks to me '' I will come with you'' I nod my head and we both walk outside, we both sit down on the bench in the alley and lay our heads against the wall.

Santana turns to me and sighs '' I don't want you to fight with her B''

I look at her and smile '' I will only fight if she attacks me San, I want to talk to her.''

Santana sighs and looks back in front of us '' I know but she can be a bitch''

'' Who can be a bitch babe?'' We both look up and see Dani walking towards us

**I know that this was a short chapter but next chapter will be longer with a kiss, but between who Kurt and Adam or Britt and San?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Top Of The World- The Carpenters: Bold Britt Bold/Underlined Rachel, Bold/Italic both of them.**

**We Belong- Pat Benatar: Bold Santana Bold/Underlined Britt, Bold/Italic Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Adam and Britt.**

_'' Who can be a bitch babe?'' _

'' Speak of the devil'' Santana mumbles '' No one Dani'' She continues innocently.

I bite back a laugh and lay an hand on the small of her back, Dani stops in front of us and looks at me with an eyebrow raised. '' Hmm I don't know you, did the boss hire new people?''

I smile as Santana coughs to hide her chuckle and nod my head '' Yeah he hired me and my best friend, we just moved here from Boston and needed a job to pay for our apartments.''

Dani nods her head in understanding and smiles '' Did you like Boston?''

'' No not really never liked it but had to go there for college'' I explain

'' Babe doesn't your ex go to school in Boston?'' Dani asked smiling

Santana nods her head and smiles '' Yes Dani she did''

Dani looks at her confused and raises an eyebrow '' Did? Not anymore?''

I stand up and smile as Santana answers '' No she stands right in front of you, Britt this is Dani my ex Dani this is Brittany my best friend.''

Dani's jaw drops and she looks at Santana with wide eyes '' I thought she was in Boston and you were in Ohio for a week, I can't believe you lied to me!''

I look at Dani and raise an eyebrow '' I can't believe you lied to me''

Dani's jaw drops and she turns to me with wide eyes '' What are you talking about?''

'' Santana was so happy when she danced with other people and drank tequila huh?'' Dani nods her head and raises an eyebrow, I cross my arms in front of my chest and feel Santana standing next to me. '' Funny Santana told me a few days ago that she only danced with Kurt and that she sat at the bar drinking tequila while you were out on the dancefloor.''

'' You broke us up Dani!'' Santana growls

Dani's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly '' No I didn't you were fucking sad that she wasn't here and I could make you happy, I helped you Santana didn't you see that?''

Santana shakes her head and looks at Dani like she is fucking crazy.. which she is.. '' You didn't help me Dani, Fuck thanks to you I was fucking heart broken...'' Santana looks at me and sighs '' We were both heartbroken''

'' Oh come on you didn't see blondie for three months, I was always there for you what does she have what I don't have?'' Dani asks incrediusly

'' A heart'' Santana deadpans

I breath out a laugh at Dani's shocked face and wrap an arm around Santana's shoulders '' It doesn't matter what you do Dani but Santana and I will always come back to each other.'' I look at Santana and smile '' Santana and I are like the northstar we will always come back to each other.'' I continue shrugging

'' Let's go back inside B'' I nod my head and we both walk back inside before Dani can say something, Santana and I both walk to the bar and I take the glass of water Adam gives me. I take a sip of my water and look up as Dani walks inside scowling, Rachel and Kurt both chuckle and look at me with an eyebrow raised.

'' What the hell did you do?'' Kurt asks curiously

'' We talked'' I answer shrugging and take a sip of my water, Kurt looks as Dani gets dressed and gives Santana her notepad and pen back.

I stiffle a yawn and grab a redbull from the bar, I take a few sips of my drink and sit back against the bar. I smile as Rachel, Santana and Kurt continue working and smile wider as I see Kurt and Adam exhanging look, I take another sip of my redbull and see Dani glaring at me from across the restaurant.

'' I like working here'' Adam says out of the blue, I nod my head in agreement and throw away the empty redbull can.

'' Yeah me too''

Adam and I both look at the stage as we hear someone clearing their throat and I smile as I lock eyes with Rachel.

'' Hey guys I am Rachel Berry and I want to sing a song with my best friend, I know that she already sang two songs but I heard that you guys like her and she likes to sing so come here Britt.''

Adam pushes me off my chair with a chuckle and Kurt pulls me to the stage, I step on the stage and take the headset Rachel gives me with a big smile.

Rachel jumps off the stage and looks at the band '' Hit it''

I put on the headset and chuckle as Rachel pulls me off the stage, Rachel runs to Kurt and sits down next to him.

**Such a feelin's comin' over me**

**There is wonder in most every thing I see**

**Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes**

**And I won't be surprised if it's a dream**

I dance to Santana and smile as she looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes, I grab her hand and spin her around smiling as she laughs. I look up and see Dani glaring at us, I look back at Santana and suppress a chuckle as she raises an challenging eyebrow at Dani.

**Everything I want the world to be**

**Is now comin' true especially for me**

**And the reason is clear, it's because you are here**

**You're the nearest thing to Heaven that I've seen**

Santana runs to our friends at the bar and sits down next to Adam, I run to them and jump on top off the bar looking down at them with a big smile.

_**I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation**_

_**And the only explanation I can find**_

_**Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around**_

_**Your love's put me at the top of the world**_

Rachel climbs on the bar and wraps an arm around my waist, I smile as Kurt, Santana and Adam dance around the restaurant and carefully spin Rachel around.

**Somethin' in the wind has learned my name**

**And it's tellin' me that things are not the same**

**In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze**

**There's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me**

I sit down on the bar and look up at Rachel as she stands behind me, Rachel places both hands on my shoulders and smiles.

**There is only one wish on my mind**

**When this day is through I hope that I will find**

**That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me**

**All I need will be mine if you are here**

I jump off the bar and pick Rachel up smiling as she squeals, I place Rachel back on the ground and dance to our friends.

_**I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation**_

_**And the only explanation I can find**_

_**Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around**_

_**Your love's put me at the top of the world**_

Adam dances to Rachel and spins her around with a big smile, I dance to Kurt and Santana and spin them both smiling as they laugh and bump into each other.

_**I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation**_

_**And the only explanation I can find**_

_**Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around**_

_**Your love's put me at the top of the world**_

Rachel takes my headset with a smile and lays them back on the stage, I give Rachel a hug and sit back down at the bar. '' That was amazing Rach''

'' Hey Rach can I sing too?'' Dani asks as she stands behind Rachel

Rachel turns around and shakes her head '' Not today sorry, we planned one last song and after that it's time to go home.''

'' Who sings the last song?'' Dani asks curiously

Santana sits down next to me and takes the bottle of water out of my hand '' I sing the last song Dani''

'' Can we sing together?'' Dani asks smiling so big that I am affraid that her mouth will fall off

Santana shakes her head and takes a sip of my water '' No I will sing alone but my friends can sing the chorus with me.''

'' What song?'' I ask curiously

'' Our song'' Santana replies jumping off her chair as a group of customers walk in, my jaw drops in shock and I look at Rachel with an eyebrow raised.

'' Our song as in Pat Benatar?''

Rachel nods her head and smiles '' Yeah that one''

'' The song Hit Me With Your Best Shot?'' Dani asks curiously

I shake my head and look at her smirking '' No but you will know the song when you hear it''

Dani sighs and looks at me '' Look Brittany I am sorry that I broke you two up, but you understand why I did it right?''

Rachel turns around glaring but I lay an hand on her shoulder and shake my head, I look up and glare at Dani as I see a faint smirk. '' No I don't understand why you had to break both of our hearts, you could have had any single girl in the clubs you were but you choose to fuck up a relationship for I don't know what.''

Dani smirks and crosses her arms in front of her chest. '' Oh come on Santana is a hot piece of ass, I would fuck up her relationship again to get her into my bed.''

I jump off my chair with a growl and look down at Rachel as she holds me back '' Don't do it B, she isn't worth it.''

I sit back down with a sigh and ignore Dani's knowing smirk, I look behind Dani and see Santana and Kurt looking at me concerned. I give them a reasuring smile and smile as Santana whispers something to Kurt, I take a sip of my water and look at Adam as he sits down next to me.

Adam takes my bottle of water and chuckles '' Why did you want to kill her?''

'' She pissed me off'' I explain shrugging

'' Why?'' Adam asks curiously

I take my bottle of water back and take a sip '' She talked some shit about San, bitch broke us up because she wanted in Santana's pants.'' I take another sip of my water and give Adam the bottle back. '' I wanted to kick her ass but Rachel calmed me down and pushed Dani away, before I could slap that knowing smirk off her fucking face.''

Adam laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulders '' I am glad Rach calmed you down, boss stood in front of his office window looking at you and bitch.''

I shrug my shoulders and smile '' I didn't do anything and I don't work now''

Adam laughs and pats me on the back '' I know B but I don't want to break up a fight... Again. I did that enough in school''

'' Yeah I know but if I ever attack her don't break up the fight'' Adam turns to me in shock and raises an eyebrow.

'' Why not? I don't want you to go to jail B!''

I smile as I hear the band playing a familiar song and look at Adam smiling '' I won't go to jail Adam I promise'' Adam nods his head and wraps an arm around my shoulder, I look up as I hear Santana's voice and smile as I see her walking around the restaurant.

**Many times I tried to tell you**

**Many times I cried alone**

**Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone**

**Don't want to leave you really**

**I've invested too much time to give you up that easy**

**To the doubts that complicate your mind**

I catch the two headsets Rachel throws to me and give one to Adam, we both put on our headsets and stand with our backs against the bar. Rachel and Kurt continue serving people and I see some people clapping.

_**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**_

_**We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under**_

_**Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better**_

_**We belong, we belong, we belong together**_

Santana serves a couple their hamburgers and fries and walks to Rachel with a big smile, Rachel spins Santana to Kurt and I smile as Kurt dips Santana with a smile.

**Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say**

**Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway**

**Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?**

**Now there's no looking forward**

**Now there's no turning back**

**When you say**

Adam and I both walk to them and Kurt brings Santana back up, Kurt spins her to Adam and dances to Rachel.

_**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**_

_**We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under**_

_**Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better**_

_**We belong, we belong, we belong together**_

Santana playfully holds her hands in front of Adam's eyes and smiles as he swats them away, I dance to Kurt and Rachel and spin them both around. Rachel looks at me and smiles '' You will sing the next chorus alone, Kurt, Adam and I will shut up and Santana will probably listen to you.'' I nod my head and dance back to Adam and Santana

**Close your eyes and try to sleep now**

**Close your eyes and try to dream**

**Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean**

**We can't begin to know it, how much we really care**

**I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere**

**Still you say**

I wrap my arms around Santana's waist as Adam spins her to me and smile as she looks at me in shock, I slowly dip her with a small smile and supress a chuckle as she squeals I look up at Adam, Rachel and Kurt and see them laughing silently.

**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**

**We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under**

**Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better**

**We belong, we belong, we belong together**

Santana wraps her arms around my neck as I bring her back up and I smile as I see Kurt, Rachel and Adam dancing to us, Rachel wraps her arm around my waist and I smile as Kurt wraps an arm around my shoulder and Adam wraps his arm around Santana's shoulder.

_**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**_

_**We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under**_

_**Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better**_

_**We belong, we belong, we belong together**_

_**We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder**_

We bow as everyone stands up applauding and I turn around as someone taps me on the shoulder, I freeze as I feel a hand connecting with my cheek and blink slowly a little bit suprised. I hear Rachel and Kurt gasp in shock and shake my head, I look at Dani and raise an eyebrow.

'' Okayy you hit like a girl''

Adam chuckles but stops as Dani shoots him a glare '' I am a girl!''

'' Woah didn't thought of that'' I reply sarcasticly '' But if you want to bitch slap me do it like this'' I slap her before she can react and smile proudly as I see her cheek already turning red, I feel Rachel wince and chuckle as Santana snickers.

I turn on my heel as our boss steps out of his office and walk back to the bar, I take the bottle of water off the bar and take a sip. My boss walks to me and hands me my jacket. '' No you are not fired I saw that she slapped you first, but it's time to close the restaurant so you can go home.''

I nod my head and put on my jacket Santana puts on her jacket and grabs her purse, we both walk outside and see Rachel, Kurt and Adam standing against the wall next to the door. Kurt looks up from his phone and smiles. '' Girls it's 11 pm and I just got a text from Puck, he asks if we want to grab a drink at the sensation.''

I shake my head and yawn '' No I just want to go home and sleep, I am fucking tired and my head is killing me.''

Kurt nods his head and looks back at his phone '' I will text him that we will skip it today but that we will join them on Saturday.'' I nod my head in agreement and yawn again, Santana chuckles and wraps her arm around my waist.

'' Come on B I will hail a cab for us''

I nod my head with a small smile and give Rachel, Adam and Kurt a hug, Adam looks at me and smiles. '' I will walk Rach and Kurt home'' I nod my head and walk to Santana as she opens the door of the cab, we both yell a goodnight and jump in the cab.

Santana gives the cab driver my adress and lays an hand on my thigh, I lay my hand on top of hers and look out of the window with a small smile. Santana scoots closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder, I take my hand off hers and wrap it around her Santana sighs contendly and I look down at her with a small smile.

Santana looks up at me and lays her hand on the cheek where Dani hit me, she bites her bottom lip and sighs. '' Your cheek turns pink B''

I shrug my shoulders and lean into her touch '' It doesn't hurt that bad San'' I look at the driver as he clears his throat and see that he parked in front of the apartment building, I give him some money and open the door on my side of the car.

Santana and I both jump out of the cab and walk inside to the elevator, I push the button for the elevator and smile as the doors immediatly open. Santana and I both step onto the elevator and I push the button for the second floor, I stand back against the wall and wait till we reach my floor.

Santana and I both step off the elevator as the door opens and I walk to my door, I unlock the front door and let Santana walk in first. I walk in after her and immediatly walk to the living room falling face first on the couch, Santana chuckles and I hear that she puts down her purse. '' The couch is pretty uncomfortable B''

I turn my head to the left and look at her with a small smile '' Couldn't you say that sooner? I just heard my back cracking.'' Santana laughs as I push myself up in a sitting position and pat the spot next to me, Santana quickly walks to the kitchen and walks back with two bottles of water.

Santana hands me a bottle of water and sits down next to me, I look at the time and groan as I see that it's almost midnight I turn to Santana and smile as she yawns. '' Crash here for the night San, I don't want you to walk home at midnight.''

Santana takes a sip of her water and yawns again '' I can hail a cab B''

I chuckle as she yawns again and smile as she lays her head on my shoulder '' Just stay here San'' Santana finally nods her head and puts her bottle of water on the coffee table, I wrap an arm around her and give her a kiss on the head.

Santana looks up at me and immediatly lays her hand on my slapped cheek, I lean into her touch and see the anger in her eyes I lay my hand on her waist and smile. '' It doesn't hurt San, you don't have to plan how to kill her.''

Santana smiles and shakes her head '' I wont B''

I grab her other hand and interwines our hands '' Good because I don't want to visit you in jail''

Santana looks from our interwined hands back up and I lock eyes with her beautiful brown eyes, Santana cups my jaw and slowly pulls me into her.

_On the other side of the town_

_Adam just brought Kurt and Rachel home and stands in front of their apartment talking to Kurt, Rachel already walked inside and Kurt stayed outside standing against the door in front of Adam._

_Kurt lays an hand on Adam's arm and smiles '' Will I see you tomorrow?''_

_Adam looks at Kurt's hand and smiles '' Of course we see each other everyday Kurt''_

_Kurt pulls Adam closer and smiles '' I know and I like it'' Adam lays his hands on Kurt's hips and nods his head in agreement. Adam's eyes flicker down to Kurt's lips and he slowly licks his own lips, Kurt looks down at Adam's lips and slowly leans in closing the gap between them._

_Kurt captures Adam's lips and smiles in the kiss as Adam wraps his arms around his waist succesfully pulling him closer_

I capture Santana's lips with my own and sharply inhale through my nose as I taste the familiar lipgloss, Santana wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

I open my mouth slightly as her tongue swipes over my bottom lip and we both moan as our tongues dance the all to familiar dance, I slowly pull away as air becomes nescecarry and see that she straddles me on my couch.

I lay my forehead against her and smile, Santana gives me another peck on the lips and opens her eyes with a small sigh. '' Damn I missed this''

I smile and look her in the eyes '' I missed you'' Santana gives me another peck on the lips and sits back on my lap.

'' I missed you too B''

I see that Santana's eyes darkened with lust and look at her with a small smile '' Let's go to sleep Santana, we are both tired and I want to take you out on a date before we go further.''

'' We already dated in high school B'' Santana points out smiling

I smile and nod my head '' I know San but I want to take you on a date again, I don't want to rush this, us, I just want to enjoy every date and stuff with our friends again.'' I give her a peck on the lips and smile '' I want to take you out on Sunday if you have time'' I continue and chuckle as Santana nods her head quickly.

'' I have always time for you Britt-Britt''

I slowly stand up form the couch with her in my arms and put her down on the ground '' Sunday it is, now let's go to sleep.''

I lead Santana to my bedroom and give her a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in, after we both changed and brushed our teeth we lay down under the covers and I turn off the light on the night stand.

I lay down on my back and smile as Santana lays her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my waist, I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on the head.

'' Good night San''

'' Good night Britt-Britt''


End file.
